Más allá del cielo y la tierra
by Alega
Summary: Como ángel, Arthur tiene una misión: proteger a Alfred de toda amenaza. Lástima que el mayor peligro del chico sea sí mismo. UKUS. Franada.
1. Una vida no-común

**Capítulo 1**

**Una vida no-común**

Para convertirse en un verdadero ángel no bastaba con _nacer _como uno, sino prepararse y pasar las más duras pruebas hasta que la Autoridad juzgara si estabas listo para ejercer tu cargo. Había algunos que fallaban en la prueba y les eran confiados tareas poco complicadas como atender a las almas que entraban al paraíso y vigilar su estado continuamente hasta que fuera hora de devolverlas a la tierra. Los que no les interesaba obtener su aprobación como ángeles permanecían como cuerpos apenas corpóreos compuestos de pura energía, vagando de un lado a otro sin quedarse en un lugar fijo; no molestaban a nadie, al igual que nadie les molestaba. Lo que pensaran estos ángeles amorfos era un misterio, porque no podían comunicarse con los demás ángeles de mayor nivel. Después de estos dos tipos angelicales se tenía a los guardianes, quienes se dividían entre guardianes del infierno, que a la vez se dividían entre los que protegían que ninguna alma perversa se colara hacia el purgatorio y los que se encargaban de martirizar a los condenados, los llamados demonios que en realidad eran otro tipo de ángeles. Luego los guardianes del purgatorio, quienes se encargaban de administrar los pisos que lo conformaban y de vigilar el estado de pureza de cada alma. Por último, los guardianes de la tierra, en donde estaban los ángeles guardianes de mayor notoriedad en la infancia y en la iglesia de hoy en día.

Y éste es el asunto que nos interesa ahora. Después de pasado la preparación, se le era asignado al ángel un humano al que debía proteger durante su periodo de vida. El guardián no podía asegurar la salvación del alma ni mucho menos guiar sus pasos hacia el camino del bien; por esto hasta los más villanos tienen un guardián que se encarga de cuidarlos, pero que no interviene en las malas acciones de sus protegidos. ¿Recuerdan a Don Juan? ¿No? Bueno, fue un hombre muy malo que engañaba mujeres para conquistarlas y utilizarlas a su placer, además de asesinar sin piedad llegado el caso, pero poseyó uno de los ángeles guardianes más eficaces que han existido nunca y por eso nunca fue atrapado ni nunca le hirieron de gravedad y tuvo una feliz vejez sin arrepentirse nunca de sus actos ni siquiera el día de su muerte.

Ahora nuestra historia nos lleva a un ángel de cierta edad: Se llama Arthur, y no está verdaderamente ansioso por su nuevo trabajo. Él quería estar a cargo del área del infierno, como lo había conseguido Gilbert, no siendo el niñero de un mortal que de paso nunca iba a apreciar su esfuerzo. Si bien no era la primera vez que ocupaba esta tarea, había tenido la esperanza de cambiar de empleo a uno más tranquilo y perversamente divertido.

El guardián es invisible para los ojos de los humanos y la mayoría de los animales, con excepción notable de los gatos. Pero la decisión de la Autoridad es incuestionable, por lo que no podía exigir que lo cambiaran de posición al menos que fallara estrepitosamente en su misión.

Arthur no se iba a permitir fallar, era una cuestión de orgullo. Si el trabajo era peor de lo que se imaginaba, recurría al errar a propósito, solo si era terrible y amenazara con acabar su casi inmortal vida.

El destino le jugó una mala pasada. En primer lugar, pronto descubriría que su asignado era un imán para meterse en problemas debido a que el Mal Hado (de estas entidades ya les hablaré más adelante) se empecinaba mucho con él; por otro lado, quedó absolutamente cautivado con aquella pequeña criatura que despertaba en su corazón sentimientos hasta ahora escondidos (muy escondidos).

Arthur tenía una debilidad y se trataba de las cosas lindas, y su asignado al segundo de nacer fue la cosa más adorable que vio y vería a lo largo de su vida. Odiaba sentirse impotente ante el encanto que sin querer ejercía el recién nacido sobre él. Le llamaron Alfred, un cuerpecito rosado y lampiño que había irrumpido en la sala de parto con una voz potente. Se acordó de Diógenes, el de la voz potente, al que había cuidado una vez en una vida anterior y le puso de los nervios por su empeño en meterse en guerras que, de paso, ni le concernían, como la mentada Troya. Tuvo la mala suerte de que se tardara en morir de vejez. No como a Gilbert, quien de lo más entusiasmado intentó por todos los medios asegurar la vida de Aquiles; cuando murió sin poder evitarlo por la flecha de Paris, un hombre cobarde pero muy atractivo y con mucha suerte, cayó en depresión y pidió cambiar de puesto al infierno, porque al menos allí tenía la impresión de que los que habían quedado en ese lugar inmundo no valían la pena.

Desde la llegada de Alfred, a Arthur se le olvidó el mal gusto que le generaba el trabajo. Vivía para el niño aunque éste no pudiera notarlo, o eso era la norma general. A veces tenía la impresión de que el bebé lo miraba, con esos ojos claros y despiertos que no paraban de mirarlo todo, ávidos por explorar ese nuevo mundo. ¿Qué vería? ¿Cómo era la vista de un infante humano? Los ángeles eran ciegos la mayor parte de su infancia y solo podían oír los ruidos de las diferentes partes del mundo: el cielo, un sonido plácido, el infierno, más estremecedor, el purgatorio, uno consolador, el limbo, turbador, y la tierra, tan llena de sonidos dulces que acababan por ser el favorito de muchos.

Pronto estuvo seguro que Alfred podía verlo y oírlo. No era normal que se le quedara mirando fijamente o que respondiera al sonido de su voz con un gorgojo emocionado, como si le llenara de alegría escucharlo.

Alfred era un bebé de muy buen carácter, siempre sonreía y estaba en búsqueda de aventuras. Gateó muy temprano, y caminó antes de cumplir el año, siempre buscando y explorando, descubriendo cosas, queriendo salir a jugar por la ciudad.

Alfred tenía un Mal Hado terrible. El "Mal Hado" es la persona sobrenatural que se encarga de administrar la desdicha de cada individuo. Un Hado tenía bajo su cargo a un número determinado de personas a los que darles mala suerte. El Hado de Alfred se llamaba Iván, un individuo alto, gordo y con cara de no romper ni un plato. Podía destruirle la vida a alguien en cuestión de minutos si estaba de muy buen humor, que era preferible al tenerlo de malas, porque entonces liberaba su energía maléfica y no tenía control sobre ella. O causaba desastres naturales, como la tragedia de Pompeya tras hacer erupción el Vesubio, o creaba criaturas que eran una amenaza para la humanidad (Iván creó a Cerbero tras una rabieta). Lo más destacable de un tipo como Iván era que se divertía mucho con su trabajo. Además, tenía un especial interés en Alfred, pronto Arthur tuvo que hacerle frente a los desastres que Iván creaba y el mismo Alfred se buscaba.

Cuando el niño cumplió un año, Arthur estuvo seguro que lo podía ver. _Sabía_ de su presencia, como si tuviera una especie de visión especial que le permitiera apreciar los individuos que no _debería_ notar. Habló de este asunto con sus superiores, que replicaron desinteresados que eran normales las anomalías en la naturaleza, que aceptara la voluntad de la Autoridad y fuera feliz. En caso de que volviera a cuestionarla, tendría que asistir a las charlas que daba el orientador Agustín sobre el modo de manejarse el universo y que había cosas donde la razón estaba muy por debajo de la fe. Arthur no quería soportar una charla así, antes preferiría el suicidio y eso era Pecado, y no le apetecía establecerse obligatoriamente por el infierno, por muchos amigos que tuviera allí.

Arthur no estaba solo a la hora de cuidar de Alfred. También tenía a Feliciano, una Gracia. Las Gracias eran la contraparte de los Hados, encargados de traer buenas cosas a un número determinado de personas. Feliciano era agradable cuando estaba en silencio, es decir, nunca, o no estaba allí, y Arthur le hubiera pateado hacia la salida de no ser porque Alfred se divertía con la gracia y además necesitara que cumpliera con su misión con urgencia.

El sino de Alfred era ser desdichado, por lo que Arthur podía notar: tenía un Hado eficiente en su trabajo y una Gracia que solía olvidarse de cumplir con el suyo, dando a la ecuación un saldo negativo en la esperanza de vida de su protegido. En otras ocasiones a Arthur no le hubiera importado deshacerse de su tarea de ángel guardián tan rápido, pero ahora… ahora… ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Arthur tenía una única debilidad?

Pese a todo pronóstico y con Arthur esforzándose con toda su angelical alma, Alfred sobrevivió hasta cumplir los dieciocho años. En todo este tiempo Alfred aprendió a convivir con su mirada especial, le agradaba tener más compañía en el mundo. Feliciano y él compartían chistes y aventuras. Y con Arthur… bueno, más adelante explicaremos mejor su relación con Arthur. Alfred solía ver fantasmas, hadas, duendes, incluso el aura de las personas. Y, por supuesto, ángeles guardianes, hados y gracias.

Alfred se llevaba especialmente mal con Iván. Todo comenzó cuando Alfred comprendió que aquel ser no le iba a divertir y que podía ser peligroso, cuando le susurró que tomara un tenedor y lo metiera por el tomacorriente porque vería juegos artificiales. Estuvo a punto de pasar a mejor vida, pero Arthur se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo salvó. Desde entonces comprendió que toda sugerencia de Iván sería maliciosa, y él rechazaba la mayoría, pero había unas que le tocaban el orgullo. Debía vencer al Hado, demostrarle que él podía salir ileso de cualquier situación.

Para Alfred, Arthur era su héroe. Cuando en la escuela le preguntaban cuál era su superhéroe favorito, él no decía Superman o Batman como muchos otros, decía que era su ángel, y acababa desconcertando tanto a sus compañeros como a sus profesores y a sus padres. Nadie entendía esa inclinación de Alfred por lo divino. Su padre temía que fuera beato, pero sus dudas se disiparon pronto, cuando el chico demostró poco interés por la lectura y más aún por cualquier texto religioso. En su lugar se inclinó hacia la mecánica y la química y todo deporte que implicara correr el riesgo de lastimarse gravemente. Pero Arthur siempre estaba allí para todo, para absolutamente todo, y no debía temer por la mala voluntad de Iván.

Incluso una vez su ángel lo salvó de morir ahogado a pesar de que Arthur no le gustara el agua. Verán, resultará extraño, pero los ángeles tienen una debilidad general y que es mundialmente conocida por los seres sobrenaturales: sus alas se quedan tiesas al contacto con el agua. Por eso un ángel nunca nada. O va al mar. O maldice los viajes vacacionales por las islas del Caribe, por ejemplo. Por eso, cuando Iván convenció a Alfred de tirarse a buscar el tesoro escondido en el fondo de un lago y le dio un calambre en plena faena que le dejó inmovilizado, Arthur olvidó sus temores y se lanzó al agua. Por suerte, Feliciano apareció por casualidad y se le ocurrió darle buena suerte a su asignado, pese a que Iván enfadado con él formaba parte de sus peores pesadillas.

-¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Lo siento, Iván! ¡Tengo familia que es Hado también! –chilló esa vez, para después huir lo más lejos posible.

Aquello era una soberana mentira, pero Feliciano veía conveniente sacar a sus familiares para enfrentarse a amenazas espantosas: de esa forma tenía tíos ángel, hermanos arpía, hijos demonio o una esposa banshee.

-Tendrían que existir seres que se encargaran de administrarle sentido común a la gente –gruñó Arthur-, a ti te falta una buena dosis.

-Fue culpa de Iván, ya sabes cómo es –repuso Alfred, que en cambio le examinaba las alas-. Están raras.

-Les afecta el agua. No volaré por un buen tiempo.

-Pareces un pez.

-Tú un bacalao.

A Alfred le gustaba hablar con todos los seres sobrenaturales con que se topaban, excepto con los fantasmas. Si tenía alguna debilidad, esta era los no-muertos. Los temía tanto que Iván no desperdiciaba oportunidad de retarlo a entrar a casas embrujadas.

Una cosa en que coincidían hado, ángel y humano eran en el orgullo. Pero, en fin, yo había dicho que Alfred cumplió los dieciocho años y todo iba bastante bien si tomamos en cuenta que era un milagro que siguiera vivo. Pues bien, es aquí cuando comienza nuestra historia, porque deberá enfrentarse a una de las cosas más difíciles en la vida: establecerse en otra ciudad por motivo de estudio. Y temblaba tanto de emoción, como nervios y miedo, y esta vez Iván no se encargó de nada.

Consiguió un apartamento que les alquilaban a los estudiantes, de cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una sala y una cocina. El piso era lo que se podía esperar siendo administrado por personas menores de veintiún años. Alfred sería el cuarto inquilino.

El primero era un chico español de piel morena y ojos verdes, de un humor demasiado bueno para que a Arthur le cayera bien, de aspecto inocente y hasta un tanto bobalicón, pero si se fijaba bien, era una expresión bobalicona parecida a la de Alfred, así que en el fondo no podía ser tan idiota. Y si se preguntarán, ¿por qué Arthur habla tan mal de su protegido? Porque es un gruñón y habla mal de todo el mundo; por otro lado, tendía a empeorarse cuando más apreciara al individuo. El español se llamaba Antonio y su ángel guardián era Blanche, una de sonrisa gatuna y muy despreocupada de la vida. Su Gracia era Lovino, el hermano de Feliciano, quien sí cumplía con su trabajo a pesar de detestarlo. Y, por último, su Hado, Vicent, un hombre alto y pálido con una bufanda que nunca se quitaba, lo mismo que Iván. Debía ser una prenda de distinción o algo entre Hados, pensaba Arthur. Había venido a estudiar Ingeniería y provenía de una ciudad llamada España. No se interesó mucho más.

Luego estaba un chico llamado Toris, en apariencia más maduro, que estudiaba relaciones internacionales y tenía como ángel guardián a un rubio escandaloso y tonto, terriblemente tonto. Arthur nunca le había hablado a ese ángel, lo había ignorado desde la primera vez que se vieron, allí por el año 1200. Su Hado era el ser más inútil del mundo, una mujer sin bufanda de grandes senos y que parecía a punto de llorar en cualquier momento, que nunca le daba grandes problemas y se contentaba con generarle una pequeña gripe cada tres años. Yekaterina era el Hado menos plaga de toda la escoria. Además, Edward, su Gracia, era efectivo en lo que hacía. Aquel era un humano afortunado.

Por último, estaba Matthew, un chico de la misma edad que Alfred que iba a estudiar lo mismo que él, Psicología, cuyo ángel guardián era Heracles, un ángel tranquilo y que solía tomar las cosas con calma incluso aunque su protegido estuviera a punto de ser devorado por fieras salvajes. Su hado volvía a ser Yekaterina y su Gracia, Tino, un sujeto responsable que gustaba exagerar en la buena suerte. A pesar de tenerlo todo a su favor, el chico solía pasar desapercibido, ser torpe y sufrir vergüenzas a menudo. Otro pusilánime.

Alfred había decidido estudiar en San Francisco como un acto de independencia. Quería ser un adulto ya y tener miles de aventuras fantásticas. Tales deseos se contradecían, pero Arthur no consiguió bajarle de su nube de ilusiones y al final se vio envuelto él también, dispuesto a ayudarle a cumplir sus objetivos.

Las primeras semanas transcurrieron atareadas, tanto arreglando su equipaje en la habitación como adaptándose a la nueva vida y a la ciudad. En la Universidad no tardaron en demostrarle que el estudio sería duro, pero Alfred estaba empeñado en dejar claro que podría con todo. En cuanto al dinero, sus padres le daban una mensualidad considerable que Arthur se encargaba de administrar, pues Alfred solía hacer compras impulsivas de objetos inútiles, Feliciano era un derrochador y a Iván le hacía ilusión que Alfred se quedara pobre.

Antonio y Toris creían que Alfred hablaba solo. A Antonio le pareció bastante gracioso y Toris lo consideró una excentricidad, nada de lo que preocuparse. Solo Matthew lo entendía, porque resultó poseer la misma mirada especial que su protegido.

Matthew y Alfred se llevaron bien al instante y Arthur tuvo que admitir que era más interesante de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Pronto se acostumbró a esa nueva vida, que esperaba durara para siempre. No había amenazas a la vista, o eso creía Arthur, hasta la noche en que notó una sombra que miraba hacia el edificio con aprehensión, que luego subió hacia la ventana de la habitación de su protegido y lo miró con un interés extraño. Se iba haciendo más nítido, hasta reconocer a un hombre rubio, de piel pálida y con barba. Era estremecedoramente nítido.

Un súcubo había venido a alterar la inocente vida de su protegido y Arthur no se lo iba a permitir. Entró en acción.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola! Si han llegado hasta acá, ¡les felicito! No es nada fácil leer esta ida de olla que se me ocurrió un día de ocio. Tengo la certeza de que he estado narrando como si fuera una obra infantil, pero es el estilo que ha salido y bueno XD

Es mi primer USUK (o UKUS, no hay que echarle mucha cuenta al orden) serio que escribo. En cuanto a la pareja secundaria, será el franada (lo mismo con el orden)

Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo ha sido más de introducción, para dejar claro varias cosas antes de pasar a la acción de verdad, más que apareció el espantoso "súcubo" (íncubo, pero Arthur se ha equivocado).

Nos vemos!


	2. Deber de ángel

**Capítulo 2**

**Deber de ángel**

Arthur no le abrió la ventana: lo peor que podía hacer con un ser perverso era darle un pasaje de entrada. No sabía si era de los seres que le bastaba encontrar una abertura para colarse en las casas o si en cambio necesitaban de una invitación. Su memoria de caballero siempre se volvía borrosa cuando recordaba su trato con demonios sexuales, en especial cuando debía fingir inocencia cada vez que a los Santos se les antojaba realizar un evento de confesiones masivas.

En todo caso, no le proporcionaría ninguna de las dos. Salió, colocándose frente a la criatura que no parecía requerir de nada para ser capaz de volar. O mantenerse suspendido en el aire.

-¿Voyeur? –preguntó, para llamar la atención.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! Bueno, a veces, pero no es el caso. ¡Soy Francis! –se presentó el individuo de acento francés.

Era normal que un súcubo tuviera acento francés, era el idioma del amor pervertido, no le quedaba la menor duda. Además, aquel ser gritaba "criatura atormentadora de hombres" por todos lados.

-No me interesa quién eres, lárgate. Pronto vendrá mi protegido y no quiero que te vea.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿qué? –respondió con altanería.

Arthur no solía tener mucha paciencia, menos cuando se trataba de Alfred, además, era un ángel bastante fuerte y feroz cuando le sacaban de quicio o debía cumplir con su deber. Aquello bastaba para que se abalanzara contra el ser malicioso, que nunca tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Despachó al súcubo con rapidez, sin serle un verdadero problema. Una de las debilidades de estos seres era que, al pasarse su vida en lecho en lecho, no solían ejercitarse y menos tener resistencia física para algo más, por lo que eran oponentes fáciles hasta para un pixie. Sonrió satisfecho y volvió a la habitación, donde entró Alfred en ese mismo momento hecho una furia. Iván venía detrás, sonriendo como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Arthur.

-Pasa que la gente es imbécil y le han roto a Matthew sus gafas. Un bravucón al que no me dejó enfrentarme.

-Menos mal, porque me habría tomado tiempo llegar a tu lado.

-Habrías llegado a tiempo, como siempre. Además, sé defenderme solo. Hasta Iván me apoya.

-Iván te apoya por la razón incorrecta.

-No seas aburrido, Arthur –repuso el hado.

¿Por qué esa manía de meterse en problemas en todo momento? ¡Y él que había gozado de la paz de estos últimos días! Sinceramente Alfred había nacido para enfrentarse al mundo y morir joven. Todos sus esfuerzos eran vanos. El chico era de esos suicidas heroicos, lo había sabido desde un primer momento.

-No me mires así, sé lo que hago –repuso Alfred, recostándose en la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir?

-Sí.

-Entonces ponte el pijama.

-¡Ya voy!

Alfred comenzó a desvestirse y Arthur apartó la mirada, por una ligera vergüenza que le había azorado a partir de un cierto tiempo. El chico estaba creciendo, pero esto nunca antes le había afectado con sus protegidos. Tal vez fuera por tener la certeza de que Alfred le conocía. Cuando por fin pudo levantar la mirada y volver a ser el mismo, descubrió la sonrisa maliciosa de Iván. A él no le afectaba la desnudez de Alfred, porque su mente seguía siendo la de un niño –desquiciado- que no veía nada extraño en ello, pero que notaba curiosa la reacción extraña de Arthur.

-Voy a dormir –anunció Alfred, acostándose en la cama. Arthur se apresuró a ocupar su lado.

Era una costumbre iniciada desde niño, cuando Alfred lloraba por su compañía en los tiempos en los que todavía mojaba la cama. Al crecer ninguno tuvo motivo para detenerse y hasta el día de hoy dormían juntos, por más estrecha que fuera la cama, siempre había el espacio suficiente para los dos.

No era que Arthur necesitara dormir, pero a Alfred le gustaba tenerlo a su lado y él acababa sucumbiendo ante sus caprichos. Solo que esta vez la cama se le antojó más pequeña que de costumbre. Observó, con Alfred ya atrapado por el sueño, las largas pestañas y las cejas finas que reflejaban la serenidad del reposo, el rostro que ya era menos joven, y el cabello desordenado, y se esmeró en acompasar su respiración con la del otro.

¿Por qué ese súcubo había elegido a Alfred como víctima? Arthur nunca se había separado de Alfred por largo tiempo, conocía como nadie la escasa vida amorosa de su protegido. En otras palabras, Alfred nunca se vio interesado en tener novia o de experimentar lo que a los adolescentes les despertaba curiosidad. En lugar de salir con chicas, Alfred se iba a jugar videojuegos o a leer cómics.

A Arthur aquello no le había molestado, le representaba un alivio. Una vez tuvo de protegido a un francés llamado Sade y acabó cansado del sexo humano, en parte su recelo hacia los franceses surgieron gracias a ese individuo y su afición de meter objetos inadecuados en orificios minúsculos. Y luego estaba, bueno, otro chiquillo francés de extremado talento e inteligencia, que teniéndolo todo, proviniendo de una familia rica, se había decidido pasar sus días en la calle y dormir en cuanto callejón nauseabundo encontrara, para llevar sus experiencias al máximo, aquello incluía probar cuántas enfermedades venéreas podría conseguir en una sola noche. Arthur fue feliz cuando el chiquillo se murió antes de cumplir los veinte, en una expedición hacia América para buscar el Dorado.

No consideraba que fuera algo grave el desapego de Alfred a mantener una relación amorosa, era como una compensación por todos los problemas en los que se metía normalmente. Ni siquiera la influencia de Feliciano, quien era de lo más popular entre las Gracias, había ayudado a cambiar un poco este hecho.

Como todas las noches, se mantuvo atento, protegiéndole. Sentía a Iván de vez en cuando, que salía y entraba en la habitación, como una sombra acechante con demasiadas desgracias que traer. ¿Y Feliciano? Tal vez volvería dentro de unos días, cuando dejara la buena vida para acordarse de su trabajo.

El despertador sonó a las seis en punto, pero al final fue Arthur quien acabó despertando a Alfred, zarandeándolo sin tacto alguno. Alfred se levantó de la cama con pereza, y siguió como un zombie hasta que se bañó y el agua acabó por revivirlo. Con energía renovada, se vistió y fue a la cocina para encontrarse con el desayuno ya preparado por Toris.

-¡Vaya, qué bien! –Alfred se sentó en su asiento, mientras que Matthew seguía comiendo de su plato con calma.

Antonio continuaba dormido, se levantaba dos horas –como mínimo- después que los demás.

A esa hora, con los humanos juntos, los ángeles, las gracias y los hados aprovechaban para saludarse o ignorarse según se diera el caso.

-Eh, Matt –habló Alfred luego de un rato de silencio. Casi acababa con su comida-. Esta tarde vamos a recuperar tus gafas. _Necesitas_ ver.

-¿Q-Qué? –exclamó el aludido, preso de pánico-, ¡n-no! Alfred, ya te dije que… es decir… ¿eso no es muy precipitado? Yo estoy bien así, ya reuniré para comprarme otro par.

-Absurdo. El asunto no es que te compres otro par, sino parar a ese chico –repuso Alfred-. Ya lleva molestándote demasiado tiempo y no lo mereces. Lo golpeamos y le enseñamos quién manda, ¿vale?

Arthur le dio un golpe en el cogote, pero Alfred mantuvo la compostura.

-Al menos no soy el único que está en desacuerdo –dijo Matthew en un suspiro.

-Yo lo estoy –habló Toris-. ¿No hay una mejor manera de tratar la situación que no sea la fuerza bruta? Habría que hablarlo con un superior.

-Eso es de cobardes –repuso Alfred e Iván, quien había aparecido en ese momento, le dio la razón.

-¡Gracias por preocuparte! Pero en serio quiero solucionar el problema yo solo –y esto pareció un ruego desesperado.

Al final quedaron en que tendrían que hablar más tiempo sobre qué hacer. Alfred buscaba el apoyo de Antonio, quien de seguro se colocaría de su lado, en pro de la justicia. Al acabar de desayunar, ayudó a Matthew a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos y salieron juntos a recorrer la ciudad, visto que quedaba tiempo para ir a clases.

Le agradaba conversar con el chico, porque podían intercambiar opiniones sobre los seres sobrenaturales. Se sentía menos extraño. En toda su vida había sido el _friki_ del grupo, que comenzaba a hablarle a la nada de repente y que a pesar de haber pasado la edad de creer en todo, seguía jurando que las hadas y los duendes existían.

Ese día Iván se sentía de tan buen humor como para poder generar mala suerte no solo a su asignado, sino al chico que le acompañaba. De esa manera fue que atrajo al matón que se había metido con Matthew la ocasión anterior, que estaba reunido junto a otros amigos que harían ver a una manada de ogros adorables. El resto del desastre lo atrajo Alfred, quien no perdió oportunidad de llamar su atención y enfrentarles.

Acabaron peleándose, dos contra cinco chicos porque al final Matthew se vio inmiscuido, con el resultado obvio de una deshonrosa derrota que ruborizó la cara de Alfred desde entonces, demasiado avergonzado por haber perdido. Y, además, de no haber podido recuperar las gafas de Matthew. Acabaron en el apartamento, siendo curados por sus ángeles respectivos.

-Oye, gracias –dijo Matthew, en un susurro apenado-. No te merecías esto, y en cambio… todo es mi culpa.

-Para nada, se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer –repuso Alfred.

-Nada, todo es culpa de este idiota –gruñó Arthur-. ¡A ver quien se le ocurre enfrentarse a un grupo entero! Cada día te superas.

-Ya, ya, se hizo lo que… -pero emitió un quejido cuando le dieron un pellizco.

Heracles no decía nada, se limitaba a ayudar a Matthew con sumo cuidado, lo que se podía traducir a una gran lentitud. Arthur siguió regañando a Alfred, porque el muy desconsiderado no entendía lo que le había preocupado nuevamente, hasta que distinguió una figura familiar observándolos por la ventana.

Era el súcubo, que al parecer no había entendido con la golpiza anterior que no era una idea inteligente buscar meterse con su protegido. Tras excusarse con Alfred, salió a su encuentro, pero éste se alejó a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te va el masoquismo y quieres que te vuelva a destrozar? Vamos, será un placer.

-Preferiría que no me volvieras a tocar en la vida –repuso el súcubo-. ¿Yo qué te he hecho?

-Vas a meterte con mi protegido, eso ya es algo.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Eres un abusador. Un abusador de mal gusto, igual que los matones que han lastimado a tu protegido y al otro chico.

-Claro que no soy como… ¿tú cómo lo sabes? –Aquella era una pregunta estúpida, era evidente que el súcubo los había espiado-. Maldito enfermo.

Arthur fue a abalanzarse hacia el súcubo, pero éste voló más lejos todavía.

-¡Ven acá, cobarde!

-¡Todavía no es el momento! –repuso el otro, desapareciendo sin más.

Eso auguraba futuras apariciones, que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Al regresar al apartamento pensó en cómo deshacerse de seres sexuales, por lo decidió desempolvar sus conocimientos sobre magia negra. No permitió que ni Alfred ni Matthew sospecharan de la amenaza, pero se lo comunicó en voz baja a Heracles, quien lo tomó con calma.

-En realidad los súcubos no son malos, ni siquiera ocasionan daño –señaló.

Arthur entendió que no podía contar con aquel ser recluido en un mundo donde nada merecía su preocupación.

Esa tarde tuvo que aplicarle a Alfred cremas para desinflamar los músculos por el torso, las piernas y los brazos. Nunca antes tocarlo había representado un suplicio; por suerte, Alfred solía ser despistado y no notó su incomodidad. Al menos no lo había presenciado Iván, quien no hubiera podido contener la risa.

-Oye.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… -dijo, cuando ya anochecía-… intenta no meterte en problemas como esos.

-Ya, ya, soy un idiota.

-No es eso, _idiota_, es que me preocupas –decidió decir por fin, sin atreverse a despegar la vista del suelo.

Alfred no le respondió nada, sino que se colocó sus audífonos y se desentendió del asunto, dejando a Arthur sintiéndose como un estúpido, dedicándole insultos silenciosos. Solo al acostarse, otra vez sujeto a esa incómoda cercanía, le pareció que su protegido murmuraba unas palabras que sonaron como un "lo siento mucho". Decidió perdonarlo, no valía la pena exigirle a un chiquillo lo que a un viejo como él todavía le costaba.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo! Disculpen mucho el retraso :S


End file.
